


Getting a Little Handsy

by fishlongandprosper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk man i just wanted to write some weird tentacle arm hand stuff, jon has weird other dimensional hand powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/pseuds/fishlongandprosper
Summary: Jon gets a little touchy with Jeremy during filming. Jeremy pulls Jon aside afterwards and things get a little out of hand.





	Getting a Little Handsy

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I'd like to blame this fic on dikdickdik on tumblr with all the tentacle talk. I'm always a sucker for some doolsinger and weird tentacle/hand stuff is always okay in my book. Hope y'all enjoy this!!

        He had been teasing him the whole damn game. Jeremy wasn’t a fool. He could see the knowing smirk on Jon’s face as he snaked an tendril like arm to touch him. It had started off as little innocent touches, but Jon got bold and would give a quick squeeze to Jeremy’s thigh or chest when no one was looking which sent a yelp tumbling out of him.

        Jon, the asshole, acted as if he wasn’t doing anything wrong. His little “helping hands” as people called them stayed mostly to the confines behind Jon’s desk. So when Jeremy would call him out, Jon would say his hands were behind the desk the whole time. The others would of course side with Jon, saying Jeremy was just drunk and imagining things. He was closest to Jon’s desk so it wasn’t uncommon for him to feel them brush up against him as they moved around. But this wasn’t brushing, this was full on contact and Jeremy was going to have to talk to Jon after the show.

        When everything was wrapped up, Jeremy stood from his seat on the set and sent a look at Jon. It was a silent message, and Jon seemed to understand it. Jeremy made his way to a private and empty room in the building, leaving the door unlocked so Jon could make his way in. He was sat in one of the chairs when Jon walked in, smile wide on his face as he closed the door behind him.

        “You wanted to talk, Jeremy?” Jon asked, amusement in his voice as he sat in the chair closest to the door.

        “You know why. You were touching me with those damn hands the whole game,” Jeremy agitatedly spoke, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

        The seemed to turn Jon’s smile into a bemused smirk, steepling his fingers together and resting his chin on them as he looked across at Jeremy. “Why Jeremy, I would never do something while we’re in public. Now that we’re in private though…” There was the sound of a click near the door, and Jeremy knew what was coming next.

        Jeremy felt their presence before he felt them on him. They had done this one too many times so Jeremy had become attuned to when the hands popped up out of whatever weird dimension they lived in. Two made their way up his legs, settling on his thighs and massaging them gently. Another two placed themselves on Jeremy’s shoulders, rubbing the anger induced tension out of him. Jeremy couldn’t help it. He relaxed under them, feeling his irritation drain away.

        “Are you just going to give me a massage, or are you going to continue what you started on set?” Jeremy asked, eyeing Jon carefully.

        “Patience, Jeremy. You’ve done a lot today. You deserve a little break before we do anything serious,” Jon tutted, relaxing into his chair and watching Jeremy melt into his. Jeremy was always weak for these damn hands. They were just like Jon’s and they knew exactly how to ease the tension out of him.

        “You’re going to make me fall asleep with all this foreplay,” Jeremy joked, causing Jon to laugh.

        “Well then how can I wake you up?” Jeremy could see the mischievous glint in Jon’s eyes. He already knew what Jeremy wanted, but he wanted to hear him say it. The guy always one for games.

        “I want you to take these hands of your’s and ruin me.” And that seemed to change the air completely. The previously docile hands on him twitched and were on the move.

        It didn’t take long for the hands to start trying to undress Jeremy. They worked deftly, undoing Jeremy’s belt and gripping the hem of his shirt to pull it over him. Jeremy moved to help, but one of the hands smacked his away.

        “Nah ah, Jeremy. You relax. We’ll do all the work here,” Jon warned and Jeremy huffed but relented.

        The hands continued to undress him. His shirt and undershirt were pulled off and thrown somewhere in the room. Jeremy was almost tempted to tell Jon to get his hands to fold his clothes, but he kept the comment to himself. The hands moved and pulled off Jeremy’s jeans and underwear, tossing them aside as well.

        “Sporting the sponsor for today, huh?” Jon commented, seeing the bright patterned fabric on the floor.

        “Hey, they’re comfortable and make my ass look nice. Can you blame me?” Jon laughed at that, shaking his head and waving for his hands to continue.

        They seemed to slow down, taking their time to explore Jeremy’s body. He never would get used to the feel on them. They were solid and there but also not. It was like ghosts running their hands on him, and he guessed he could connect that with the fact they weren’t exactly attached to anything besides long arms that came out of nowhere.

        One hand went and squeezed at his chest, fingers pinching and rolling a nipple. Two of them gently grabbed Jeremy’s knees and forced them apart. The last hand Jeremy knew where it was settled, and a soft content noise fell from his lips as it wrapped around his dick.

        The hand stroked slowly, working Jeremy up at a leisurely pace. It was only when Jeremy was aching and starting to let louder moans and noises out that a hand gently tapped Jeremy on the lips. He opened his mouth without hesitation, sucking on the digits provided. He heard a hiss and looked over to see Jon. His cheeks were flush and one of his hands was out of sight. He grinned at him around the fingers in his mouth, but a smack to his thigh wiped it off.

        “You look so damn good every time, Jeremy. Such a good boy for me,” Jon nearly whimpered out. Jeremy flushed at the compliment and the knowing thought that Jon was currently palming himself through his jeans while looking at Jeremy.

        When Jeremy thought the fingers in his mouth were slick enough, he opened his mouth and let them slide free. Now with his mouth unoccupied, soft little moans and ‘aah’s left Jeremy. He was sure if he was too loud someone would knock on the door and ask what was going on. The thought sent a shiver straight down to the fire pooling in the pit of his stomach.

        “Are you ready?” And wow when did Jon get so close? He was leaning against the back of the chair, lips close to Jeremy’s ear as he spoke.

        “Aren’t I always?” Jeremy teased, a smile on his face as he craned his neck to look at Jon the best that he could. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

        Jon pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s neck, and he let out a low groan as a finger pushed into him at the same time. The hand inside him stilled to let Jeremy adjust, but the hand wrapped around him was picking up pace slowly. Once Jeremy nodded, the hand started to pump the finger in and out, occasionally crooking it to rub at his walls.

        The hand wrapped around his dick sped up when a second finger was added, and Jeremy seemed to get the picture of what Jon was aiming for.

        “G-gonna make me cum on your fingers? Thought you’d at least would want to fuck me yourself,” Jeremy panted out.

        “You know me so well, Jeremy. I think that deserves some points,” Jon teased, and Jeremy rolled his eyes at the other’s sense of humor. And he thought _he_ was bad.

        Jeremy cursed as a third finger was added, scissoring him open and working low moans and curses out of him. He let out a gasp when the fingers pushed against his sweet spot. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from getting too loud as they continued to push at prod at the bundle of nerves.

        Just as Jeremy felt himself getting close to the edge, all the hands suddenly pulled away leaving Jeremy aching and frustrated and empty. He glared at Jon as he pulled Jeremy’s chair back to allow him to move in front of him. The host sat on the edge of the meeting table, eyeing Jeremy with a soft smile on his face.

        “Sorry, but I didn’t want you cumming just yet,” Jon apologized, a sincere look on his face as he said so. “I figured we could add something else to the mix.”

        Before Jeremy could ask what, Jon was pulling a small bottle out of his pocket and Jeremy knew what it was. One of the hands came up and took it from Jon, disappearing again. Then, Jon went to work undoing his pants and freeing himself with a sigh of relief.

        “You want me to suck you off as you finger fuck me?” Jeremy questioned, raising a brow as he looked up at Jon.

        “Is that a problem?”

        “God no,” Jeremy responded, sliding out of his chair and moving to a kneeling position. "Just wanted to know what happened to you doing all the work here," Jeremy teased, looking up at Jon as he took him in hand.

       "People change their minds, Jeremy. Now will you please suck me off, or am I going to have to make you?" Jon threatened. It was light, but it carried weight. Jeremy knew too well what Jon's 'punishments' were like.

       "Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist, Risinger," Jeremy responded, rolling his eyes as he got a bit more comfortable in his position.

        Jon seemed satisfied with that answer, relaxing and petting a hand through Jeremy’s short hair. Jeremy hummed at the hand, leaning forward a bit to press butterfly kisses all along Jon’s shaft. The other let out a content sigh, leaning back on one arm to marvel down at the sight before him. Jeremy flushed under the gaze, but he didn’t say anything.

        Jeremy licked a stripe up to the tip, leaving a small kiss there before sucking the head into his mouth. Jon let out a low moan and Jeremy felt proud of himself for being able to pull such a sound. While Jeremy was focused sucking and swirling tongue, he didn’t notice until it was too late that the hands had returned.

        They moved Jeremy just slightly, enough to have him arch his back to expose himself. Two hands held open Jeremy’s cheeks while a third slipped two slick fingers inside. The slight burn made the man moan around Jon, causing the other to let out another moan.

        Jeremy sunk his head down lower onto Jon, tongue licking at the sensitive underside. He heard the host curse, hand gripping a bit tighter in his hair. Jeremy was trying his hardest not to lose himself too much in the feeling of the hands roaming around him. Another had joined in the fray, slicked fingers curling around Jeremy’s dick and beginning to pump in time with the hand thrusting into Jeremy.

        Jeremy was whimpering as he bobbed his head faster, trying to work Jon up as fast as possible to the point he was at. Meanwhile, Jon was panting above him, praises falling out of him quickly as Jeremy sucked him off. His hand was curled tight and held fast to what hair he could grab on Jeremy’s head. Jeremy winced a bit at the pain, but it soon mixed with the pleasure.

        Jeremy could feel himself teetering on the edge again. A third finger slipped into him, and together they searched until they pushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. They moved quickly to begin fingering hard and fast into him, hitting the spot dead on almost every time. The hand wrapped around him was moving faster, just shy of frantic. He guessed Jon was close as they often did this when he was.

        Jeremy was pretty damn close himself, and his speed picked up to match the hands. Just when things got to feeling too much, the coil in his stomach snapped and Jeremy came in stripes against the hand around him. The hands slowed, working Jeremy through his orgasm until he was done. They didn’t leave though, simply only moving to hold and pet him for doing so well for them.

        It wasn’t long after that that Jon’s own orgasm hit. The hands clenched onto Jeremy tightly, no doubt leaving bruises where they had been. A high pitched whine rose out of him, and Jeremy swallowed all that he could before pulling off. He was panting and he was sure his jaw was going to hurt later from all the use.

        “You good?” Jeremy asked, voice soft as he pet Jon’s thighs and torso to help him down from his post-orgasm high. He got a simple nod in return, and Jeremy stood on shaky legs to help comfort the other.

        “Was that good for you? Did you get off?” Jon asked, and Jeremy couldn’t help the smile that came to his face as he pecked Jon’s lips.

        “God it was _amazing_ of course I got off. You’re always good about ensuring that.” The reassurance let a relieved sigh flow past Jon’s lips. The other gently cupped Jeremy’s cheek and kissed him sweetly.

        The next few minutes were spent fixing themselves up and getting redressed in Jeremy’s case. When Jeremy had pulled on his underwear, he let out a yelp as he felt a smack to his ass. He whipped around and glared at the little helping hand that pointed accusingly at Jon who shrugged with a grin.

        “I couldn’t help myself. You’re right about them making your ass look good though,” he said, and Jeremy rolled his eyes at the comment before placing a kiss to Jon’s jaw.

        “You’re such a dork, Risinger,” he said, wrapping his arms around Jon’s middle. Jon returned the action, wrapping his own and some of the other arms around Jeremy.

        “Only for you, Jeremy. Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that fic! If you have any suggestions or want to get in contact with me, feel free to find me over at astrallion on tumblr. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
